


Better with Practise

by Lullabymoon



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things get better with practise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Practise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the genital torture square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Very mild. **No warnings apply**.

Carol pushed Tony backwards onto the bed. He still looked nervous and as she straddled him, she asked, “You trust me?”

“Of course I do,”

“Well then. Forget about last time.” He frowned. “Tony.” He brought his gaze back to her. “Nothings perfect first time. Or any time.” She stared at him to drive her point home.

He sighed. “Okay, forgetting last time.”

“Good. Do you trust me enough to try something?” He nodded and she leaned down to press a quick kiss against his lips. She stood off the bed and returned a moment later with a condom, lube and a ring. He raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a cock ring.”

“Oh.”

“We don’t have to use it, it was only an idea.” She looked nervously at the quilt beside him.

“No it’s fine, I want to.”

She looked questioningly at him.

“I might have done some research.”

Carol smiled and let out a small chuckle. “Why does that not surprise me?” She leaned down and kissed him again, hands reaching for his shirt buttons. The kiss continued as she carried on undressing him and he pushed her backwards so he could return the favour. She sat straddling him again, both of them naked and she could see the nervousness set in again. 

“Telling you to relax would be a bit pointless wouldn’t it?” She smiled wryly.

He smiled back “Just a little.” He reached for the bottle of lube beside him and squeezed some onto his hand. She held out her hand for some and then sat and watched as he began to play with his half hard cock. She joined in and he gave a little moan as she started to fondle his balls.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as his erection grew before Carol took action again. She reached out to grab the cock ring smoothed her palm with the lube down his cock. She heard his intake of breath at both hands on him and she smiled.

She stroked him for a minute before she slipped the cock ring over his tip, eyes flickering up to his face to check his expression. Happy at what she saw, she carefully held his cock as she slowly rolled the ring down to the base. He gave a groan and she sat back on her heels, giving him a moment before she spoke. “How’s it feel?”

He swallowed. “Good.”

She sat still, just looking at him before she reached out and started stroking him again. His hips bucked and he groaned. She carried on, pleased at his reaction, until he uttered a strangled cry and pulled her down for a kiss. It was rough and wet, his hands in her hair, hers on his shoulders, lube spreading everywhere. She pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. “You like it then?”

“Yes, it’s just,” he hissed as she stroked him again, “making me very sensitive.”

“Oh. Sorry” She leaned down for a gentle kiss.”

“It’s alright, just a bit,” he let out a breath, “too much.”

“Do you want me to take it off?”

He shook his head. “I want to see what happens.”

She laughed again and slowly moved up his body.  “Shit.”

“What?”

“We probably should have put the condom on first.” He snickered and she swatted his hand on her way to grab the condom lying on the bed. She gently rolled the condom down his cock and over the ring, pausing when he bucked at the feeling. She rose onto her knees and slid down him, her head falling back and they both moaned in pleasure. She began sliding up and down, fingers finding her way to her clit and rubbing.

He came with a strangled groan and she followed a minute later. She fell to the bed beside him, sighing slightly at the loss of contact and they lay in contented silence for a minute.

He pulled the condom off, hissing slightly as he slipped the ring off.

“How was it?” Carol looked slightly concerned.

“Different.” He turned to face her. “But good.” She relaxed slightly and he smiled. “Definitely better than last time.”

“Good.” She ran her hand through her hair and sighed when she realised she had lube in her hair. She looked at him and giggled when she could see lube handprints on him. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.” She rolled off the bed and pulled him towards the shower, smiling all the way.


End file.
